Meetings A Kuroba apprentice sidestory
by Gamma Cavy
Summary: Dark had an apprentice seventy years ago, now he askes Daisuke to look in on the apprentices family, and to Daisuke's surprise the heir is moonlighting as a thief


_**A.N. **If you haven't read chapters 11 and25 of my story Bond snapshots this wont make much sense, I had always had this idea floating around and was rather surprised that no one else seemed to have thought of it. I hope you all enjoy, please read and review, and let me know if there are spelling problems. I think I got them all but I was very tired when I wrote this. I'm not sure if I got Kaito's character right so if I messed up please forgive me.  
_

* * *

After a particularly tiring heist Kaito Kuroba came home to find a red winged angel in his bedroom, _on his bed. _He rubbed his eyes wondering if he was seeing things, but then Akako did magic so this wasn't too unbelievable. He'd never seen anything like this before though.  
" Hi." Said the figure, "You are Kaito Kuroba right?"  
Dumbstruck he nodded mutely, wondering if he had hit his head during the heist.  
" I'm quite real." Said the figure on the bed. "You aren't dreaming."  
"Who-what- who are you?" he blurted out and then winced mentally, Poker Face, remember the Poker Face.  
" I" said the figure "am Daisuke; heir and adoptive younger brother to Dark, the black winged shadow who taught your family the art of the phantom thief, 70 years ago."  
Kaito barely managed to avoid gaping, he had heard of Dark's lessons from his father, but had thought they were a family myth. "Dark is real?"  
Daisuke nodded. "Dark is very real, he primarily raided art museums for Hikari artwork and tended to stay in Amizuno city, although he sometimes ranged farther afield than that. He promised his apprentice that he would look in on your family whenever he had a chance, but this year he couldn't manage it before he had to leave, so he asked me to look in for him. I wasn't sure if this was the right Kuroba family, but your escapades as the Kaitou Kid cleared that up, I recognized some of your techniques. What are you looking for with your jewel thefts?"  
Kaito was silent for a long moment debating whether to answer this strange person, on the one hand he didn't know if he could trust this strange being, but on the other hand _they_ didn't seem likely to try something this strange, or know about the family legend either. "Why do you want to know?" he asked warily.  
"Two reasons, one is that if I don't have an answer for Dark as to why you are earning yourself a reputation when I see him next he will nag, pester, whine and otherwise be a nuisance all night." Kaito stifled a snicker at this. "Reason two is that you're sort of a distant relative by adoption, and I feel like I owe it to you to help if I can."  
Kaito sighed "I am looking for a gem called Pandora that glows red under the light of the moon, at least that's what the legend says anyway."  
"Pandora? The gem that's supposed to grant immortality? That Pandora? I remember seeing a mention of it in one of the books on magic artifacts that my clan keeps."  
"You know where it is!?" Kaito yelped.  
Daisuke shifted a wing, "I don't know exactly where it is and I don't remember much of that book, but I can search and see what we have, and I know someone else who night know more than I do. His clan makes magical artifacts. But before I agree to help you I want to know something, what do you plan to do with Pandora once you have it?"  
"I want to destroy it. I can't let _them_ get their hands on it."

Daisuke looked at him for a long moment, giving Kaito the impression he was being judged, and then smiled, "You are wise beyond your years Kaito Kuroba: if you had said that you wanted immortality I wouldn't have helped you. Immortality is overrated and the ones who want it are fools; if the possibility was widely known there would be chaos. I'll research and talk to my partner about this and get back to you. Is there a way you would rather I do so?"

* * *

**If anyone has thoughts on how to continue this please let me know,**** I'm kinda stuck. should Kaito just get ****a letter from Daisuke telling him where Pandora is or what it looks like**, **or **** should he meet ********Daisuke **again and Satoshi as well, or should I have him meet only Daisuke while Satoshi runs interference with the Niwas? Also should I have him be further drawn into the DN Angel side of the world or just have him agree to keep an eye out for Hikari works and let them know if there are any in his city? does anyone think that maybe the reason the organization hasn't realized that all they have to do to get that pesky thief is kill the Kuroba's is that their family has a protective charm given by Dark to his apprentice to keep him from being caught at home by anyone who wanted to kill the one who stole from them?  


_** Please give me feedback and your opinions on what I should do next, also if anyone wants to borrow this Idea they are welcome to it so long as the fact that I came up with it gets mentioned in the authors note.**_


End file.
